


backburn

by glitterfluid



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pyromania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterfluid/pseuds/glitterfluid
Summary: Mizuki was a self-professed pyromaniac. Sly Blue was a wildfire.





	backburn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back in a brief burst of inspiration. It's short and sweet. I just wanted some of Mizuki and Sly being dumbass rowdy boyfriends.

For as long as he could remember, Mizuki was fascinated by starting fires. Maybe it was the feeling of something he could control in this fucked up world, controlling a force that was uncontrollable by nature. Maybe it was the element of danger, or the beauty of the flames. The truth is, it was all so intriguing.

Looking back, he was probably fascinated by Sly for the same reasons. Sly Blue was a wildfire. Reckless, burning down everything in his path. To others, he was a menace, but to Mizuki the destruction he caused was awe inducing, so bright and so beautiful. Falling in love with Sly was like running headfirst into a forest that was burning to the ground. If you weren’t ready to become part of the flames he would destroy you too.

 

When Sly finally got to the makeshift fire pit the boys had set up in the alley, Mizuki was doing what he always did when he was bored and waiting. He lit matches and watched them burn down slowly until the tiny flame licked his fingertips and he dropped it, grinding the stick under his foot. He went through a lot of matches.

 “You’re late again.” Mizuki pulled another match out of the box and struck it, causing pale golden eyes to widen a bit at the sparks.

Sly scoffed. “You say that like I care. I’m running on _Sly Time_. That means no buzzkills allowed.”

Mizuki rolled his eyes, still focusing on the flame in his hand. “Then I get to light it today.”

Sly crossed his arms like a whining child. “You _always_ get to light it!” He looked at the match in envy as it burned down.

“You’re always late.” Mizuki shrugged and tossed the dead stick into the pit. He could hear a mumbled _asshole_ as he kneeled and started adding crumpled paper scraps on top of the old match. “Help me set this up.”

The fire pit was more of a pothole full of ash from past flames, but in the city they took what they could get. The alley was open enough that the boys didn’t constantly cough on smoke, private enough that they wouldn’t be bothered, and the surrounding buildings were tall enough that smoke plumes wouldn’t be noticeable. It was far from perfect, but it was the best option the had without leaving Midorijima’s city limits every time they felt the itch to light something.

Sly began to pull more crumpled paper wad and some larger sticks out of his bag. You could almost hear his mind racing trying to find supplies.  “Ugh do you know how hard it is to find decent- _Goddamnit_ \- kindling in the middle of the city? I mean fuck!” Mizuki nodded as Sly kept sifting through his bag, not waiting for a response.  “We need to do this more. I hate waiting so long to burn something bigger- _Where is my lighter fluid I swear to_ \- Pisses me off.”

“Everything pisses you off.” Mizuki grinned as he fished through his jacket pockets for a lighter.

Sly snorted. “You’re not wrong.” He finally pulled a bottle of lighter fluid out and sighed in relief. They couldn’t get the burst of flame they wanted without it. “Everything and everyone is so shitty, can you blame me?” He shrugged.

“Even me?” Mizuki said in a mock-offended tone, turning away from the kindling to widen his eyes in a melodramatic shocked expression.

Sly rolled his eyes at the theatrics. “I hate you slightly less than literally everything else. Congratulations.” His voice was bitter but he was smiling regardless.

“It’s an honor.” Mizuki grinned and leaned over to kiss Sly gently. Sly smirked and pulled him closer, detaching their lips to mouth at his neck and inhaling the warm scent of ash and a hint of something fruity that wafted from the collar of his jacket. Mizuki sighed and let it go on for a moment, gently running his fingers through Sly’s hair, careful not to pull or be rough, before grounding himself again and nudging Sly away. “Down boy. Wait to light it first at least.”

Sly groaned, but stopped nonetheless. “Buzzkill.”

Mizuki cocked an eyebrow as another teasing smile spread over his face. “I mean, we could always just not have a fire today.”

“I’m gonna wipe that stupid grin off your face someday.” Sly grabbed the lighter next to Mizuki. He admired the lightly worn chrome of the windproof mechanisms and tiny blue flame for a moment before touching it to the kindling. They watched it quickly consume the wads of dry paper like a wave and catch some of the larger bits of wood in silence for a moment before Sly spoke up. “Is that new? It looks familiar”

“The lighter? Yeah. I saw it in back of the junk shop last week, actually.”

Sly seemed genuinely shocked. “You beat me to it!”

“Can you blame me? It’s gorgeous, down to the color of the flame! I had to buy it as soon as I could.” There was a flicker of something mischievous in his eyes as he added, “I guess I’m just attracted to blue things.”

Sly snorted a bit louder than he intended and rolled his eyes so hard it looked painful. “You are such a dumbass.” There was a pause as Mizuki used a larger stick to shift the fire around for ventilation. As Sly lightly blew on the embers and watched them glow, a spark of realization flickered over his face and he grinned, “Even after all your talk, I got to light it anyway.”

Mizuki stuck his tongue out at Sly’s triumphant smirk. “You’re a smug little shit, y’know that?”

“I’m _your_ smug little shit.” Sly said.

Mizuki rolled his eyes, “Unfortunately, that’s true,” but when he looked back down at Sly the warmth he always felt with him was still there, and it wasn’t just the fire.

“Shut up!” Sly exclaimed, playfully shoving Mizuki over (away from the flames, thank god).

The couple’s laughter echoed off the dark walls of the alley. Nobody came around there except for them. Not even police, thank god. Mizuki reclined on the concrete by his fire escape to watch the flames grow. He thought of it more as his escape to fire rather than away from it. Even Sly, who proudly proclaimed that “irony is for douchebags who want to sound smart”, recognized the absurdity of it.

Sly followed suit in lying down, fitting himself into the curves of Mizuki’s body and resting his head on his chest, soothed by the steady _thump thump_ of his heart. If it wasn’t so dorky he might even say he had a pretty heartbeat. Mizuki covered him with his jacket, and Sly realized nobody had ever been this gentle with him before. Mizuki, who bandaged him up on rough nights with just the tenderness his cuts and bruises needed, but the firmness to remind him “don’t pull that shit again dumbass”; Mizuki, who guided his hand teaching him to design tattoos, never squeezing too hard, but just enough for the pressure to be comforting, enough to feel like he wasn’t going to fuck up; Mizuki, who always asked if it was ok, who never went too fast, who held him when it was too much, who pressed warm, feathery kisses to the back of his neck in the morning. Mizuki was so soft with Sly, soft like nobody had ever thought to be with him. They sat in silence for a while and watched the orange flames rise and flicker. Between the warmth of Mizuki on one side and the fire on the other, Sly felt like this was where they belonged. Or some poetic bullshit like that.

“We are so fucking weird.” Sly mumbled.

Mizuki moved his hand to lace fingers with him. “Yeah. But I think I like it this way.”

Sly looked up at Mizuki, still gazing into the fire, and nuzzled further into him. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I took a lot of inspiration from help me know the hours I would've left behind by pigblood.  
> check it out!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679699


End file.
